kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Kanao Tsuyuri
|weight=46 kg |birthday=May 19 |hair_color=Black to Pink Black |eye_color=Purple |blood_type= |affiliation=Demon Slaying Corps |occupation= Demon Slayer |partner(s)= |base_of_operations= |status=Active |relative(s)=Kanae Kocho Shinobu Kocho Unnamed sibilings |manga_debut=Chapter 6 |anime_debut=Episode 4 |japanese_voice=Reina Ueda |english_voice= |image_gallery=Kanao Tsuyuri/Image Gallery }} カナヲ|Tsuyuri Kanao}} is a Demon Slayer, the adoptive sister of Kanae Kocho and Shinobu Kocho and Shinobu's former Tsuguko.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 100 Appearance Kanao is a young girl of short stature, with large, gentle eyes of a pink-lilac color that are framed by thick eyelashes. She has thin black hair that appears to fade into a warm pink color at the tips in the manga, worn tied into a ponytail on the right side of her head which is fastened by a pink and green butterfly ornament that once belonged to her adoptive sister, Kanae Kocho,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 163, Page 12 possessing a straight fringe and two chin-length strands that protrude from above each of her ears. She wears a slightly purple-tinted version of the standard Demon Slayer uniform, just with a knee-length pleated skirt rather than the usual hakama. Over this, she wears a short white cloak, fastened on one side by a dark pink triple knot, also sporting knee-high lace-up white boots with tan soles, heels and toes. Personality When she is first introduced, due to the abuse she endured before meeting the Kocho sisters, Kanao is an indecisive and quiet girl.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 7-8 She became unable to make decisions by herself and repressed her emotions as a defense mechanism, so to help rectify this, Kanae Kocho gave her a coin to flip to decide which path to follow when she didn’t know what to do.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Extra 1 Between Kanae's death and the Functional Recovery Training Arc, she recovers slightly but still relies on her coin to make decisions. She displays a somewhat mechanical response in conversations; when Tanjiro Kamado approaches her to bid to her farewell, she repeats "goodbye" when he attempts to continue the conversation.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 53, Page 12 However, he eventually manages to start bringing her out of her shell, and she starts to make her own decisions; as well as gaining the ability to speak unambiguously.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 100, Pages 10-11 Kanao gradually becomes able to express her emotions and wants more openly, as seen when Tanjiro recovers from his injuries and she displays relief,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 99, Page 18 when she tells Shinobu that she wishes to train alongside her and when she expresses shock and distress at Shinobu's plan to defeat Doma.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 2-5 In her battle against Doma, Kanao takes uncharacteristically sadistic glee in pointing out his own lack of emotions. Fueled by hatred and spite due to her sisters' deaths by his hand, she attacks him verbally to the point where he drops his normal carefree demeanor.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 6-14 Kanao also demonstrates extreme determination and a deep care for her family, crying for the first time in the wake of Shinobu's death, and expressing that she had wished to go home together with her elder sister.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 163, Page 18 Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Kanao is the Tsuguko of both Kanae and Shinobu and has been personally trained by the both of them in the art of combat. As such, Kanao possesses superhuman physical skills, abilities and prowess that potentially marks her as a future member of Demon Slaying Corps' Pillars. Tanjiro, another promising candidate, even states that, during their first meeting together, he could already sense that Kanao was the closest to the Pillars out of the existing Demon Slayers, just by smelling her scent and feeling her aura, which further confirms her skills. *'Superhuman Eyesight' - Kanao possesses extremely sharp eyesight, being able to accurately predict her opponent's next attack and movements by simply observing the subtle shifts of their muscles, joints and the slight movements of their eyes. This allows her to make effective counterattacks and dodges and stay ahead of her opponents. The Upper Moon Two, Doma, comments on this feat and remarks that due to this skill, Kanao may be more skilled than Shinobu. **This ability is enhanced with her Final Form: Scarlet Spider Lily Eyes Breath of the Flower technique. *'Full Focus Breath Style '- As noted by the other residences of the Butterfly Estate,Kanao has already fully mastered the ability to remain constantly focused in using her Breath Style and was able to master the ability to remain constantly in full focus for over 24 hours. Swordsmanship の |Hana no kokyū}} is a breath style derived from the Breath of Water, taught by Kanae, the former Flower Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps. Her sword skills were then further developed by Shinobu, the former Insect Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps. * First Form: * ノ |Ni no kata: Mikage Ume}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 158, Page 5 - A defensive techniques that deflects attacks using rotating sword slashes. * Third Form: * ノ |Shi no kata: Beni Hanagoromo}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 143, Page 14 - A single sword slash that curves and twists. * ノ の |Go no kata: Ada no Shakuyaku}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 158, Page 4 - A graceful flurry of nine consecutive attacks that flow and weave in on themselves. * ノ |Roku no kata: Uzumomo}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 158, Page 7 A technique used after or during evasion, the user spins around moving with their body weight to deliver an attack. * ノ |Tsui no kata: Higan Shugan}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 162, Page 19 - A focusing technique that raises the users kinetic vision to its maximum, while using this technique the user perceives the world as if it were in slow motion. Usage of the technique however is highly dangerous, as the tremendous strain caused to the eyes ruptured blood vessels and could cause partial or complete blindness. Trivia *In the first character popularity poll, Kanao ranked 8th with 712 votes. *Her birthday was decided to be May 19th, the day Kanae and Shinobu adopted her, since her actual birthday is unknown. *Kanao's main hobby is blowing soap bubbles. *Her favorite drink is Ramune and she enjoys all of Aoi's cooking. *According to Goto, Kanao has been slaying Demons since childhood. *Kanao keeps the coin given to her by Kanae in a memory box, which was also made by Kanae.Kimetsu no Yaiba: Official Databook Quotes Navigation ru:Канао Тсуюри Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Slayers